


Rick Sanchez

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [11]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent-Child Relationship, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Younger you figures out you have a thing for Rick...What could possibly go wrong with this?





	Rick Sanchez

Morty is a baby leaving Beth and Jerry with little to no time watching you when you come visit over the weekends. Summer is also a toddler, which makes things that much more hectic around here. But since you're nearing thirteen you're able to take care of yourself.

And make your own choices when it comes to a couple of things.

But not this, this isn't in your control.

Your hormones are all over the place and you find yourself attracted to the highly intelligent Rick Sanchez.

You can't help it as you hang out with the man in the garage while he tinkers on things.

"So, Rick, what are you working on today?"

You questioned having just arrived and went straight for the garage.

Your eyes trail over his slender body. He's so tall. His hair spiked and blue. You don't understand why you're so attracted to someone so old, but yet you are, and you hate yourself for it.

Rick pays little attention to you as he works only giving you quick and short answers while he's neck deep in his work.

"It's just a new -- a new transmitter."

He said belching. You nodded looking at the device and seen that he'd probably need a few things for it. Walking over to his shelf you feel your heart racing.

Would he be mad with you if you brought the items over? What if he didn't need them yet? Or he wasn't going to use them at all?

You glanced back behind you.

You loved the way his body looked. Long and lanky. He towered over you and you were already tall for your age. Swallowing you turned back to the shelf and picked through a box picking up a few parts and pieces that you'd figured he'd need.

A speaker, a receiver, and an antenna. You then walked the parts back over to Rick and put themarkers on the table. He stopped working as he looked at them and then his deep and dark eyes turned up and looked at you.

You stood there with an unreadable expression, but you were so nervous. Your stomach was doing flips and flops waiting for him to say something.

"Damn kid, I-I didn't even have to ask for these. Looks like -- looks like you're learning."

He praised causing your heart to soar. You grinned as Rick went back to work on his little device.

And for the rest of the day, you were overly happy, in more ways than one.


End file.
